The Radiant Kitsune
by K.S.T.M
Summary: A five year old Naruto was running away from an angry mob. It was October tenth the day the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed. The day the Yondaime died, it was also his birthday, and the day he met them. Hints of elements from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho.
1. Prologue

The Radiant Kitsune

Summary: A five year old Naruto was running away from an angry mob. It was October tenth the day the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed. The day the Yondaime died, it was also his birthday, and the day he met them. Hints of elements from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi!! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing!! Strong smart hanyou or demon Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress!!!! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: MINOR CHANGES NO NEED TO REREAD! okay I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Prologue

It was a beautiful October day outside, nice and warm. The wind blew lightly rustling leaves that were both, on the ground and still clinging to the trees. The sun was shining brightly with not a hint of clouds in the sky. The birds were chirping merrily with other little animals searching for and hiding food for the winter. It was a very peaceful day, except, it was the anniversary of the day the Kyuubi attack and the Yondaime's death. The peacefulness was suddenly shattered as an angry mob chased after a five year old blond boy, yelling insults and other obscures at him.

"Get back here you demon brat!" one angry villager yelled out from the mob.

"Yeah! We'll finish what the Yondaime started!" another shouted.

It was always the same for Naruto, every year as far back as he can remember the villagers would form a mob and come to beat him.

Usually he would get up before the sun came out and go to the forest to hide, but this time he decided that he wanted to try and buy something for himself. The store owner of coarse saw the 'demon brat' in his store so kicked him out and made a commotion that drew the attention of some more villagers that then formed the mob.

"Ugh, why does this always happen to me?" Naruto asked himself as he ran from the mob, making his way for the forest.

The mob was starting to gang up on him and he really didn't want to get beat again on his birthday. He couldn't understand way everyone hated him. As far as he knows he didn't do anything wrong. But everyone treated him like he was a bad boy.

They even told their children not to play with him, and let the older kids beat him up.

Finally making it to the forest, Naruto darted in not taking a glance back, running as deep as possible. He hid himself in some bushes and slowed his breathing down.

Usually they would stop chasing him once he reached the forest, but today they followed him all the way in.

'This is bad. What if they find me?' the five year old thought trying not to make any sounds and holding back his tears.

He watched fearfully as a villager walked right in front of his hiding space, "come out. Come out where ever you are."

Naruto sighed in relief, as the man completely by past him, "There you are, you fucking demon trash!" one of the mob members yelled out from behind him.

Scrambling away, Naruto was yanked up violently by the mob member and forcefully tied to a tree.

The man started to beat him as more of the mob came and joined in. No longer able to stand the pain Naruto blacked out as they continue to do bodily harm to him.

* * *

Mindscape 

When he woke up, Naruto was in a dank and dark sewer with blinking lights on the walls directly over his head. 'They threw me into a sewer?'

Getting up Naruto found he was standing in waste deep sewer water. Looking around he wonder how to get out of there.

The only source of light was the ones over him, every thing else was cloaked in darkness. From what little light there was, he could see the pipes were leaking and the walls were slightly cracked and dirty.

Naruto sighed as he began to go down the hall, surprisingly as soon as he stepped into a dark spot lights would come on there. Illuminating another spot for him. Naruto jumped slightly at that, stifling a whimper.

Once he was three lights down from were he stared, the first light went out with a buzzing sound. "Eeping" Naruto hurried down that hall not looking back even when he heard more lights buzzing out.

Reaching a bend, Naruto peeked around a corner and spotted a red glow at the end of that hall.

Running towards the light Naruto slowed as he entered a huge room with a giant cage in the back of it.

"**So you've finally made it." **A booming voice said from inside of the cage

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he walked forward to peer inside of the cage. As he continued to look inside of the cage he saw the huge outline of a nine tailed fox.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto said as he took a couple of steps back just as an enormous paw crashed down where he was just standing.

"**Aw, so close," **the fox said as more of him appeared from the darkness of the cage, **"come closer so I can eat you."**

Naruto fall on his behind as he looked up at the giant fox, tears forming in his eyes, "why does everybody hate me?" he cried out rubbing at the tears in his eyes.

Kyuubi blinked at the crying kit feeling a little guilty. **"Hey. Hey stop crying. I don't necessarily hate you. If you stop crying we could be friends." **He said trying to get Naruto to stop the crying.

"R-really?" Naruto hiccupped blinking his large blue eyes at Kyuubi, tears clinging to the corners.

'**How can anyone hate him? He's so adorable.' **Kyuubi thought astonished,** "yeah I promise to be your friend. I'll even train you to become stronger." **Kyuubi said, now really meaning it.

Naruto flashed a bright grin as he slipped through the bars and glomped Kyuubi's leg as much as he can. "I can't wait to tell the old man I have a friend." He looked up at Kyuubi with sparkling eyes, grinning widely.

"**Ah, you have to keep our friendship a secret from everybody."**Kyuubi scooped Naruto up with one of his tails.

"Why Kyuubi-kun?" Naruto tilted his head to the side as he frowned.

"**Everybody will be mad at you if they knew we were friends."**Kyuubi said looking as serious as a fox could look.

Nodding his head Naruto promised not to tell any one not even the old man Hokage.

"**Good Kit, now its time to wake up."**

"Hey Kyuubi, I thought that the Yondaime killed you how did you get here? And where is here" Naruto asked as he started to disappear.

"**Your mindscape, and he couldn't kill me so he sealed me inside of you." **Kyuubi said just before Naruto fully disappeared.

* * *

Outside world 

Naruto POV

"Ah, so you're finally awake Naru-kun." A kind voice said from next to me.

I turned to find a beautiful dark tan, almost brown, skinned boy with cream colored hair smiling at me with his eyes closed. He had weird black markings around his eyes that went into a swirl at the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah those stupid villagers were beating you up when we came!" another boy said.

He had deep burgundy hair with white tips. His eyes were a light maroon color, and his skin was pale, but not sickly.

I looked around to see four more boys and a girl all sitting around a fire in the clearing we're in. I was surprised that so many kids my own age were talking to me.

Three of the four boys had the same markings around their eyes as the white haired boy. One looked exactly the same as the first cream haired boy. The second one that was by the fire had light tan hair with gray streaks, his eyes were light icy blue, almost gray. The last one had tan hair with black, white filled circles in it, he had the same colored eyes as the other tan haired one.

The other boy that didn't have the markings around his eyes had long raven black hair, his eyes were a bright red color that stood out on his pale flawless skin.

The only girl had a deep sapphire blue hair that went to the middle of her back. Her eyes were silver with a blue starburst around the pupils. She also had pale flawless skin.

"Who are you?" I asked not sure about these kids.

The others by the fire looked over towards me, "we're here to be your friends. I'm Itsui, and these are my brothers Omi, Yami, and Yani." The tan white and black haired boy said, pointing to the gray and tan boy, the white haired boy by the fire, and the white hair boy closer to me in order. "We're quadruplets!"

"My name is sapphire and the raven haired boy name is Itachi." The girl said as she introduced herself and the other boy.

"My name's Hiroshi and I'll be your new twin!" the burgundy haired boy next to me said.

"w-what, but how?" I asked looking at him with big eyes.

"Well you have my twin brother sealed inside of you." He said with a small frown on his face.

"K-Kyuubi's your brother?" I exclaimed my eyes wide.

"Yup, and now I'll be your brother. I even changed my appearance to match your age." He said with a smile.

I smiled, "well we're going to have to ask the old man about that."

"We're just here visiting you and to help train you." The girl said, "So see you tomorrow."

With that everyone except Hiroshi left.

"Well Naruto let's go see the Hokage!" Hiroshi dragged me off to the Hokage's office.

TBC

* * *

A/N ok hope you like it please read and review. And sorry if it seemed rushed towards the end. Oh and the Itachi i was talking about was not the Uchiha.

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi!! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing!! Strong smart hanyou or demon Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress!!!! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: okay I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 1: Kyuubi's What!

Now Sarutobi can list a lot of crazy things he has heard in his life. However the child before him, claiming to be the Kyuubi's twin definitely reaches the top of said list.

"I really am the older twin of Kyuubi though. Do you think I would make something like that up? Who would lie and say they're related to a baka like that." The burgundy haired child said while pouting.

Sarutobi sighed, 'I am getting to old for this!' he thought to himself. "If you are who you say you are, then why do you look human?"

The Third Hokage chewed on his pipe, observing the boy standing next to Naruto. He didn't sense any demonic chakra from the boy, or any chakra for that matter.

"Well I can't necessarily go walking around in my true form now can I?" Hiroshi challenged back looking slightly irritated.

"Can I see your real form then?" Sarutobi asked patiently still chewing on his pipe.

"Maybe a smaller version, and only if I can stay with Naru-chan." Sarutobi nodded his consent and Hiroshi turned into a pony sized fox the same color as his hair, with his tails and ears having white tips.

"Cool nii-san can turn into a fox!" Narutoexclaimed smiling brightly as he ran to give Hiroshi a hug.

"I see, well I guess you can live together." Sarutobi said nodding his head, "just one question… are you going to try and turn Naruto-kun against this village?"

"**No, I have no interest in doing that, I along with some of my friends shall be teaching him however." **He replied seriously.

"**The demon elders have ordered us to do so. They're tired of the way Jinchuriki are treated in the human world. But then they're not the only ones."**In a swirl of flames Hiroshi turned back to his human form.

Nodding once again Sarutobi smiled around his pipe, "make sure no one sees you."

"come on Naru-chan let's go, you should get some sleep tomorrow will be a very long day." Turning with Naruto still attached to him in a hug, they made their way to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

The next day

Dawn

"Wake up Naru-cha~n! Time for breakfast!! Naruto woke to see Hiroshi in his face smiling brightly.

"Hiroshi it's too early." He complained rolling over to try and get away from the crazy fox.

"Just call me Hiro-nii or Nii-san, Hiroshi is too serious. Besides I told you we start training today." Hiro huffed when Naruto didn't move, "fine be that way!"

Naruto smiled as he thought he won, "AHHH!!!" he yelled out as ice cold water was poured on him.

"Are you awake yet?" Hiro asked empty bucket still up in the pouring position.

"H-hai, I'm up n-now." Naruto said through his shivering and chattering teeth.

"Good, now go and take a nice hot shower then come and eat breakfast. When your dressed and everything meet us in the forest clearing we were at yesterday." Leaving the room Hiro went to plan out Naruto's training with his friends.

* * *

An hour later

"Where have you been?" an angry Sapphire asked as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"Eating and getting dressed" Naruto said as his eyes widened a little as he took a step back in uncertainty.

"Next time be quicker, I don't like to wait." Sapphire looked irritated as she moved over to Itachi.

"Uh, well here Naru-chan put these on!" Itsui handed Naruto a pair of bracelets and anklets.

They were black with orange flames and weird markings on them, "um, why do I need to put these on?" Naruto asked while fitting the jewelry on.

As soon as all four bracelets were on properly (one on each wrist and each ankle) Itsui smiled, bringing his hands up, he made a hand sign.

Naruto crashed to the ground as the bracelets suddenly turned really heavy, "what the heck?"

"Welcome to training Naru-chan! I want you to complete this obstacle course with those weights on." Sapphire moved to the side showing a deadly looking course.

"First you have to dodge projectiles and traps, next you have to get through the piranha infested waters, after that there's the ten foot slimy wall you have to get over, and last you have to make it pasted angry vicious foxes, dragons, dingo, jackals, African wild dogs, ravens and crows. Any questions?" sapphire looked at Naruto expectantly.

"Yeah, what's a piranha, and African, when did you do all of this, and how am I supposed to do all of that if I can't move?" Naruto looked at her innocently.

"… Begin!" Sapphire said as her eye started twitching.

Scrambling to his feet Naruto slowly dragged himself to the beginning of the obstacle course. As soon as he took a step over the line, kunai and shuriken were hurled to him out of nowhere.

Naruto was able to dodge two but the rest scratched and nicked him all over.

"This is going to be a long day." Sapphire sighed as Naruto once again triggered another hidden trap.

* * *

Noon 

Naruto lay on the ground panting, sweat covering his small body. Sapphire walked up to him grinning.

"Well, good news is you've finally finished the course. Bad news is it took you six hours to complete it. Come on brat let's get you cleaned up so we can have lunch. The others are at your house preparing it."

Carefully getting from the ground Naruto limped after the retreating bluenette silently wondering if these people were trying to kill him.

"**I doubt that, they only want to make you stronger. Didn't you say that you start the ninja academy next year?" **he heard Kyuubi chuckle out from in his mind.

Reaching his apartment, Naruto headed straight to the bathroom. Running a bath Naruto striped before getting in.

Mindscape

Walking down the same dark and dank sewer hall Naruto made it into the Kyuubi's cage.

"I didn't know you can talk to me while I was conscious." Naruto squeezed between the bars going up to the giant fox.

"**Well I can now, but before I couldn't." **Kyuubi wrapped Naruto in one of his fluffy tails.

"**I'm going to give you a gift okay Kit." **Kyuubi's tail started to glow. Once it stopped Kyuubi reveled Naruto to be a hanyou kitsune.

"What did you do?" Naruto's ears twitched as he tilted his head to the side.

"**Why don't you take a look yourself." **Waving one of his tails in the air a mirror appeared.

Looking in the mirror Naruto saw that he had white tipped golden ears on top of his head, and a fluffy white tipped golden tail waving calmly behind him. His eyes were now silted and he had little fangs poking out of his mouth. Looking down to his hands he saw little pointy claws instead of dull finger nails.

"**You are now a kitsune hanyou: That means you have enhanced senses like sight, smell, and hearing. Your also stronger and faster then most humans. You will heal much quicker then normal humans and from more fatal wounds. You'll also get some kitsune powers like, understanding animals and stuff like that. The only drawback might be that you'll also be more mischievous. But then again you already like playing pranks; it'll just come as second nature to prank someone is all." **Kyuubi explain as he turned into his human form, which looks just like Hiroshi only with blood red hair and golden eyes.

"**You can actually use that as training." **Kyuubi looked thoughtful before smiling.

"**Okay, here's an assignment; whenever you get the chance or if someone wrongs you, I want you to prank them without getting caught." **Kyuubi smiled mischievously as the 'lesson' plan fully formed in his mind.

"**I want you to get a notebook or scroll to keep names and pranks in. I also want you to leave some type of signature sign or something of that sort. I'll give you one month to practice and get your speed and stealth up before you have to prank someone, in that time take down names, think up pranks, and create a signature. In fact here." **As he said that a note book and pin appeared out of thin air**.**

"**Take these, they're magical. The note book has never ending pages and will only open to you. If by chance someone manages to look over your shoulder the pins ink will make the words and sketches appear like gibberish and random shapes to anyone besides you and Hiroshi." **Handing them over to Naruto he taught him how to hide his demonic features and how to somewhat use his senses properly.

"Thanks Kyuu-nii!" after that Naruto woke up washed and got dressed.

Once dressed, Naruto went into the kitchen to find that the food was just finished. "Ah Naruto, your just in time. I'm pretty sure Kyuu-chan has given you some gifts and assignments, so why don't you tell us about it." Hiro patted a seat between him and Itachi. There was already a plate there filled with food.

Nodding Naruto began telling and demonstrating his gifts and assignment from Kyuubi.

"Aw, Kyuu-chan always thinks of the most fun ways to train someone." Hiroshi pouted as he finished eating is food.

"Yeah he does." Omi agreed nodding his head.

"That just means we have to try harder!" Itsui stood up and did a pose as he said that.

"Anyways, next you have meditation and Tai Chi with Yami for two hours, and then you have Kenjutsu with Yani for two more hours. After that its kitsune practice with me for two hours, then finally creativity with Itsui. Really that's the easies because all you have to do create stuff like new pranks, jutsu, ect." With that everyone got up to either prepare for their lesson or in Yami's case taking Naruto to a quiet place to meditate.

"Yami-sensei what's Tai Chi?" Naruto tilted his head as he looked to one of his new Senseis.

"Tai Chi or Tai Chi Chuan is a form of Taijutsuthat focuses more on defensivemoves. It can also be used as an offensive form." Yami explained in his naturally calm and soothing voice.

"Hey Yami-sensei, why do you always keep your eyes closed?" Naruto looked at the boy sitting across from him in wonder.

"It's because if I were to open them everything I look at will be frozen in a bloke of ice." Turning his head to the side Yami slowly opened his eyes.

Naruto watched in awe as the tree Yami was looking at was slowly encased in ice, "cool! Can you teach me that?" looking at Yami with excitedly, Naruto watched as his eyes snapped close and Yami turned back towards him.

"No, I was born with this problem."

"Is that why Yani-sensei keeps his eyes closed to?"

"No, he's blind. Let's get started, I want you to close you eyes and image yellow and red for me."

Nodding his head Naruto did what was told.

"Now breathe in while imagining the yellow coming inside of you, and breath out while imagining red leaving."

Following what he was told to do Naruto began the breathing exercise.

"In with the yellow," they took a deep breath.

"Out with the red." Their breath was released.

"In with air," deep breath in.

"Out with fire." The process continued, with Naruto imagining himself surrounded by wind and breathing out fire.

* * *

Two Hours later

"Okay and come back." Yami clapped once loudly jolting Naruto back to reality.

"Tomorrow we will practice some of the forms." Getting up Yami lead Naruto to the clearing Yani was standing in.

"Ah, there you are Naru-kun." Yani said in his naturally soft voice, a gentle smile on his face.

He held out a wooden training sword, "we'll start off with these. Thank you for bringing him Yami-kun."

Yami didn't answer as he turned and left.

Turning towards Naruto, Yani taught him how to properly hold a sword, surprisingly managing to catch and correct his mistakes even with him being blind.

* * *

End of Yani's Training session

"Naru-chan!" Came Hiro's voice coming towards them, he glomped Naruto dragging him away from the smiling dingo demon.

"Okay first we're going to find out what type of kitsune you are. Okay, There are five types of kitsunes alive today, the original twelve having died out centuries ago." Hiroshi explained as he pulled out a small remote like thing, with a big circle at the top with some buttons on the bottom.

Pressing a button the circle at the top opened to show a large 3D hologram of all twelve kitsunes in both hanyou form and true form. The five remaining ones were over to the left, while the extinct ones on the right.

Pointing to the one on the far left Hiroshi started to explain, "These are Fire Kitsunes, which are the weakest type: they tend to be in the color range of reds and oranges. As their name suggested they control fire. Kyuu-chan and I fall in that category."

Pointing to the one next to the fire kitsune he continued, "These are the Water Kitsunes, as you might have guessed it they are able to control water, although they can control ice as well at a less powerful level than water. A nine tailed Fire Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed Water Kitsune. They tend to fall in the color range blues and greens."

Moving to the next the power lesson continued, "Then we have the Silver Kitsunes," he said pointing to the kitsune with the silver pelt. "Surprisingly they are able to control plants and the likes. They tend to be either silver or white. A nine tailed Water Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed Silver Kitsune."

"The second strongest kitsune is the shadow, they, of course, control the shadows. They tend to be the shade of black or gray. And as you might have guessed, nine tailed Silver Kitsune is only as strong as a two tailed Shadow Kitsune." Hiro pointed to a sleek black fox as he said that.

"And finally there's the Ice Kitsune. For some reason they don't fall under the same category as Water Kitsunes, don't ask me because I have no idea why. If I had to guess I would say its probably because they are stronger with things like ice, snow, hail and sleet then they are with water. They have the same color range as a water kitsunes so you can't use that to tell them apart. You can tell it's an ice kitsune by its tri-colored eyes, they have icy blue for the outer most layers, then it fades to silver for the middle layer, and the inner most layer can be any color. A nine tailed Shadow Kitsune is only as powerful as a two tailed Ice Kitsune." He explained finishing with the group on the left.

"I'll explain about the other seven some time later, maybe tomorrow." He said putting the device away.

"How are we going to do that Hiro-nii-sensei?" Naruto said looking at Hiro with excited wonder.

"Well, we'll use this." Hiro took a device out that had a long handle bar with four buttons on it. The handle bar ended in a square scanner like thing on one side with a screen on the other.

Waving the device from head to toe in front of Naruto, he watched as the screen flipped quickly before splitting in half. On one side there was a silver kitsune; on the other was the long to be extinct Radiant Kitsune.

"That's impossible!" Hiroshi exclaimed eyes wide with disbelief.

"What is it Hiro-nii-sensei?" Naruto went around seeing what was on the screen that shocked his new nii-san so much.

"Your part radiant kitsune. A breed of kitsune that has been extinct for over four thousand years. How the hell did this happen?" shaking his head he smiled at Naruto

"Well let's begin training. First we'll train your senses. Then we'll have you talk to animals, starting with foxes." With that they worked on his five senses and his ability to talk to animals.

* * *

End of Hiro's Training

"Okay time to go with Itsui." Hiro slung his arm around Naruto's shoulder dragging him into the house.

"Yay! It's finally my turn with Naru-kit!" Pulling Naruto away from Hiro he brought him to the kitchen table.

"Okay, today we'll be designing your signature for your pranks. Have any idea what that can be?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Okay, that's fine I guess."

* * *

Two hours later

With everyone at the table eating

"This is what we came up with." Itsui motioned for Naruto to go a head.

Pulling his hands from behind his back Naruto showed them a statue of a silver serpent like dragon wrapped around a crystal orb with a grinning gold kitsune in the middle.

"He did that all by himself!" Itsui smiled proudly at Naruto, as the rest of his Senseis clapped and complemented him.

"Very good Naru-chan! Tomorrow your schedule will be slightly different. Instead of Yani, tomorrow you'll have Itachi and he'll teach you more Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Then you'll have Omi who will teach you Ninjutsu and strategy." Hiro said finishing his dinner.

After they were all done Naruto showered and then went to sleep.

TBC

* * *

A/N hope you like it please R&R!

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 2

The Radiant Kitsune

Warning: Shounen Ai with the possibility of yaoi!! Don't like, don't read! Possible bashing!! Strong smart hanyou or demon Naruto! OOCness! Cursing! OCs! Violence! Unedited! Lazy authoress!!!! The plot bunny might hop away!

A/N: okay I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic, but I couldn't get this out of my head.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing except the OCs and maybe the plot… a big maybe on the plot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi talking"**

'**Demon/summoning/enraged Jinkurichi thinking'**

"_**Talking in demon language"**_

'_Thinking'_

_**Justus**_

~~~~~~~Dreams~~~~~~~

(Flashback)

_Text_

* * *

Chapter 2; Kyuubi's Assignment

Last time;

With everyone at the table eating

"This is what we came up with." Itsui motioned for Naruto to go a head.

Pulling his hands from behind his back Naruto showed them a statue of a silver serpent like dragon wrapped around a crystal orb with a gold kitsune grinning in the middle.

"He did that all by himself!" Itsui smiled proudly at Naruto, as the rest of his Senseis clapped and complemented him.

"Very good Naru-chan! Tomorrow your schedule will be slightly different. Instead of Yani tomorrow you'll have Itachi and he'll teach you more Taijutsu and Genjutsu. Then you'll have Omi who will teach you Ninjutsu and strategy." Hiro said finishing his dinner.

After they were all done Naruto showered and then went to sleep.

Now

One month later 

7:30 pm

"So Naru-chan, do you have everything all set for your assignment?" Hiro looked over to the young blond kit as he scurried around doing last minute adjustments to his plan.

"Yea, everything's okay Hiro-nii." Naruto pulled on his brand new, all black outfit.

"Who are you pranking?"

"That old man who runs the toy store. It closes at eight so he'll be the only one there." Naruto smirked mischievously, eyes glinting, "he'll find that toy stores are creepy after dark."

Smirking as it dawned on him, Hiro and Naruto sniggered together. "Brilliant! Naru-chan you're a genius!" Hiro cackled out as the continued their creepy mischievous laughing.

"Those two are creepy." Itsui said, standing off to the side with everyone else.

"Yeah, I agree." Sapphire said, nodding her agreement.

Murmurs of agreements came from the rest as they watched the two kitsune in the corner plotting more devious schemes.

"Hey shouldn't you get going? It's seven forty-five, you don't want to miss him do you?" Itachi raised his eyebrow from where he sat perched on the window sill.

"Oh yea!" covering his head with a black scarf hopped out of the window.

"Oh they grow up so fast!" Itsui wailed as he and Hiro pretended to crying, pretending to be parents sending their child of to school for the first day.

"I know dear, they do grow up fast." Hiro proceeded to put his arm around Itsui, like a father consoling his overly emotional wife.

"Would you two quit it and come on. If you don't hurry then we'll miss the show!" sapphire called from half way out of the door.

Looking around, Hiro and Itsui saw that they were the last people in the house. "Hey wait for us!"

* * *

With Naruto

As Naruto neared the toy shop, the manager had just closed up and was checking and stocking all of his wares.

"Perfect!" Naruto slipped into the alleyway next to the store and entered the side door silently.

Naruto perched himself on one of the shelves and shifted him self into a bunny stuffed animal, leaning slightly to the side. Using his plant manipulation, Naruto made on of the nearby wooden puppets start to move. The store owner was bent over on the other side of the store, checking and straightening the toys on that shelf up.

Naruto made the puppet quietly walk up to the owner and kick him in the butt then dropping to the ground lifelessly. "Ow, what's the meaning of this?" he exclaimed turning around looking wildly about himself.

Naruto suppressed a giggle as the man looked strangely at the puppet before replacing it with the other puppets. As he turned around to do some other closing chore, Naruto made three wooden puppets stand jerkily and collapse on the ground with a loud thump. The store owner jerked around quickly staring warily at the fallen puppets.

"Hello? Is anybody there? You stop playing around you kids, I know your there!" the store owner went to go put the toys up after not receiving an answer. Naruto let an eerie giggle that resounded throughout the whole shop. He manipulated the puppets to struggle to their feet's, as the shopkeeper approached them.

"w-what is this?" the storeowner fell back as the puppets walked towards him creepily. "N-no, stay back!" Scrambling to his feet the storeowner attempted to escape.

Naruto manipulated the puppets to surround him on three sides; leaving out the side to the self he was on. Herding him closer, Naruto waited until he tripped over a previously placed wooden truck. Grabbing on to the shelf to balance himself the shopkeeper came face to face with an adorable brown bunny.

He watched as in horror as the bunny let out an eerie giggle, the 'bunny's face then morphed to look monster-ish. It let out a demented laugh as it leaned forward, "Boo!"

Letting out a terrified scream the toy seller fainted.

Naruto laughed as he morphed back, quickly erasing all traces of himself except for his signature statue that he left in the place of the 'bunny'.

As Naruto returned home he could here the loud laughter coming from his house. Opening the door Naruto was attacked by Itsui and Hiroshi.

"That Naru-chan was genius!" Hiro chuckled out.

"That poor man's going to be traumatized by his own toys!" Itsui cackled out using Naruto as a support beam.

"Alright, alright we get it was funny now Naruto has to go to bed!"

"You know Sapphire-chan; you're such a kill joy." Itsui said pouting.

"Yes I am, I'll kill you and enjoy it. Now to bed Naruto, I don't want you late for training tomorrow." She replied with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Okay Sapphire-nee-chan." Naruto walked into his room to go to sleep.

* * *

Time skip Three months

Naruto was in the middle of meditation practice with Yami, when Hiroshi ran up them. "Naruto! Yami! Hurry quick we have to go now!"

"What is it?" Yami stood up to turn towards Hiro.

"Some of the Elders are coming and they want to meet Naruto!" Hiro pulled Naruto up and rushed him to their house with Yami following not far behind.

"Ah there you guys are: okay here's what we're going to do; Yami and Hiro will go to inform the Hokage about our guest. Itsui, Yani, and Omi while escort the Elders here. Itachi and I will get Naruto ready." With that everyone nodded and left to do their jobs.

With Yami and Hiroshi

Running, the two made it to the Hokage's office quickly and undetected. "Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi looked up from his paper work to see Hiro and a white haired boy standing in front of him. "What can I do for you Hiro-kun?"

"Well we are having some important guest over to day. Some powerful important guest." Hiro looked at the Sandaime seriously.

"Some of the demonic Elders are coming to meet Naruto." Yami replied face impassive.

"Yeah, we thought it was best to warn you. They might see it fit to talk with you also."

Sarutobi nodded his head in thanks, "I appreciate your concern."

With that the two left.

With Naruto, Sapphire, and Itachi (mine not the Uchiha) 

"Okay now, make sure you remember to be respectful. No challenging the Elders!" Sapphire said as she straightened Naruto's clothes out.

"Yeah and also, please be submissive. That goes along with no challenging the Elders. And don't speak unless your spoken to." Itachi listed off as he paced in front of the two.

As sapphire finished fixing Naruto's outfit, Yami and Hiro came back. "They're at the gate heading here right now!" Hiro whined out, "are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah, just finished." Sapphire answered just as the door opened to reveal Yani, Omi, and Itsui along with four other demons.

* * *

Naruto's POV

The first person to walk in after Yani and the others was a tall well built man with brown feather like hair that went down to his butt. He had piercing yellow eyes that were outlined in a thin line of black, a smooth tan face with high cheek bones, and a slightly pointy nose. He looked at me critically before moving aside to allow the others in.

The next one to come in was an intimidating medium height man with broad shoulders; he had a light blue hair that went to the middle of his back. He had wide black eyes, a wide mouth, and had blue tinged skin. He smiled at me, showing off his rows of sharp pointy teeth. He also stepped aside so the next person can come in.

The next person definitely scared me, he was slightly taller then the blue haired man but not as tall as the brown haired man. He had a very lean body built that hinted at his hidden strength. He had brown snake like eyes. His dark green colored hair with a little bit of yellow and black was done up in a long braid that went to mid-thigh. He was pale with slits for a nose; he gave me a charming smile that revealed his sharp fangs. He also stepped aside to let the final person by.

The last person had the most intimidating presence I have ever felt before. He had sharp reptilian eyes that were a piecing orange color. His hair was a smoky gray color that was pulled up into a high ponytail; it still however reached down to his lower thigh. He had a very powerful built to him without looking to muscular or to skinny. He stared down at me as if he were judging me and it really creped me out.

"Okay time for introductions" Hiroshi said as he moved to stand next to me, "the first guy to come in was Taka-sama; he is a hawk demon and the fifth eldest out of the Eight Demonic Elders." He pointed to the brown haired man as he said that.

I bowed slightly in respect as in whispered a meek, "nice to meet you." To which he gave a curt nod.

Hiroshi then motioned to the blue haired man, "that fine gentleman is Mugoi-sama. He is ah shark demon, and is the fourth eldest out of the Eight Demonic Elders."

I bowed and gave him a meek greeting also, which made his smile widened, "'e'o(1) chap."

"Over there is Shinja-sama. He is a snake demon, and is the sixth eldest out of the Eight Demonic Elders." Hiro pointed to the creepy green haired man as he said that.

"Last but certainly not lest is Gin-sama. He is a dragon demon, and is the eldest of the Eight Demonic Elders." He motioned to the smoky haired man, who still hadn't taken his eyes off of me since he entered.

"So this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki?" the snake stated with a bit of a hiss to some of his words.

He snorted as he looked away from me turning to look at Hiro instead, "he seems weak. He'll never be able to lead the other Jinchuriki."

I bristled at that comment, "how would you know what I can and can't do?" I exclaimed forgetting all the warnings and rules Sapphire-chan and Itachi-kun told me.

"Watch it gaki, I think you're a couple of hundreds of years to early to be trying to challenge me." His eyes narrowed dangerously at me as he and the rest of the Elders tensed up, Mugoi-sama losing his smile.

I looked up towards his eyes and glared, completely forgetting about my previous fear. "I may not be able to beat you yet, but I would be able to protect the other Jinchuriki! Ones true power never comes out in a show of strength, but when you're protecting a precious person, that's what Kyuubi-nii told me and I believe him!"

* * *

Normal POV

"We'(2) I 'ike 'im, not many peop'e know where true strength comes from." Mugoi's smile returned as he walked over to the couch, ruffling Naruto's hair as he passed him.

"He is adequate." Taka said as he to walked past Naruto to stand by a window.

"I agree, not many people would talk back to us." Shinja said in his hiss-y voice, he smiled as he to past Naruto to the couch.

Gin-sama walked up to Naruto, placing his hand on Naruto's head he looked him in the eyes, "indeed, you will make a fine leader some day." He also ruffled Naruto's hair before he went to find himself a seat.

Naruto beamed as he turned to look at his guest, happiness shining brightly in his eyes.

"Now to tell you of why we're here." Mugoi stated smile once again vanishing.

* * *

After the Elders Left

With the Hokage

'Hmm, maybe it's time I tell him about his parents. He took the Kyuubi being sealed inside of him really well.'

_(Flashback)_

"_Sarutobi-san I would like to comment on how Naruto is being treated." Gin said face void of any emotion._

"_Yea', you b'oody 'umans 'ave no respect not even for your own kind." Mugoi said unable to pronoun the 'H' or 'L' in any words._

"_To allow a little kid to live by himself is despicable." Taka said gazing at the Sandaime with piecing eyes._

_(Flashback ends)_

'I completely agree with them; however the council wants to make him suffer.'

Sarutobi sighed as he continued his paperwork, 'I face the toughest enemy anyone can have and they go by the name of, paperwork!'

TBC

* * *

A/N; yeah sorry for the long wait I currently have no internet so I had to wait until I could go over my grandmothers house to post this. Hope you like it, and don't forget to R&R, or I just might forget to update! xP

Ja Ne


	4. This Is Not A Chapter!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

K.S.T.M

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
